


Kodi And Kirby: Amorous Resurrection

by Carliro



Category: Balto (1995)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kodi and Kirby are much in love, but unknown to them the snow and the mega bitch Dusty are after! Will Muk & Luk save them!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kodi And Kirby: Amorous Resurrection

It was still very much winter in Nome, the snow covered the earth in melacholic ejaculations of Boreas frozen watery cum, and the Aurora Borealis made the sky weird and green like an evil emerald producing despicable lusts of carnicerous entrails of pus. Everything was cold and evil, Erebos kissed darkness cackled in eons of constipation and bad hair. But it was a very special day, it was VALENTINE'S, so the air was full of passion and romance. All the birds sang songs of eroticism and the gophers dug tunnels within the bowels of the earth, a phallic demonstration of the emotional chemical reactions in the brain of goodness and sex. The winter much didn't like, the snow protested because it was evil and homophobic, it could not withstand the love between men, which was coming from Kodi and Kirby frollicking in the beach. All the birds and gophers much liked the passion between the two husky labradors with an ardour of metempsychotic Aurvendil desires, so they sexed.

"Oh Kirby, is it not exceptionally pleasantry that our love is reforging the erogenic bonds between all life forms in this frozen desolation madness Tuonella?" said Kodi happily, because he had a boyfriend.

"Indeed my boudaciously lustful lover the Kodi, we must ensure that everyone is most utalitarianly content in this singular of pyrotic passion in a north american peninsula that was once connected to Asia" said Kirby, nuzzlingly aginst his soul mate.

So they kissed with much love and lustful pyromania of romance. But the snow much didn't like, it wanted everyone to be evil and hateful, so it did a spell:

"Oh gods of the darkness and uncleansed rotten ichor of a vagina well raped, send me your greatest whore in order to seduce away the passion in the romance! HAW HAW HAW!" said the snow evilly, masturbating its filthy mesolimbic cloaca full of pigeon guano and turtle soiled intestines with it elephant turd encrusted icy fingers, as well as Rosie's dissecated womb. 

Yes, the snow one day caught Rosie by surprise, and tried to eat her teeth! Unfortunately, it got her pussy instead. But anyways, out of the evil mysts came a megawhore and evil bitch dog woman.................................................................................DUSTY!!!!!!!

"Oh disdainfully dopaminergic slut the Dusty, go rape Blato's son KODI and destroy his relationship so that I might rule for ten thousand years of ontological trepidations and virulent demiurgic placebos!" the snow said evilly and stupidly.

"Yes my mastah" hissed Duty britishly, her eyes with purple make up to show that she was evil.

Dusty's pussy leaked evil acids that fell onto the earth, and the snow congratulated by shoving a rod of ice up her cunt, because she was eternal whore that needs forever penis watering lest the vagina die. She moaned with much hateful pleasure as her endometrium and placenta were bloodily ripped off her body because they got attached to the snow - literally and figuratively -, and off she went, ready to break up Kodi and Kriby and steal Kodi for herself, because she was mega whoreslut. But as she went she dripped blood on the snow, and her bad smelling syphilis vagina smell attracted a righteous authorithy............................................................................................................MUK & LUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ew, the snow smells way too whore!" said Muk wisely.

"Nuh uh, YOU smell like a whore!" said the snow insecurely.

But Muk knew, and motioned Luk to followed. Meanwhile Kirby and Kodi were kissing sexily and lovingly.

"Oh my fiancé of ages, let us engage in the primordial Ganymede passions like a mutant gorilla violated by astrophysical motions of a cosmos dominated by inane rhetoric!" said Kodi sensually and most suavely.

"Yes, my most beautiful amore mio dove bird pigeon of cholocate rainful pleasures of romance, let us copulate under the loveful light of an Aurora well spent" Kirby agreed smartly and emotionally.

And so Kirby began to kiss the Kodi red and white neck like a white paper full of penis blood from circumcision children, and went to the backside. He sniffed the exceptonally dry dog butte, licking the anal glands with much pleasure. They opened and excreted pure black oil, which Kirby licked happily and Kodi moaned. He introducted his togue on the supples fleshly sacs, extracting more glistening slime gasoline liquid, which the heavens much liked, they made the Aurora Borealis have pink colours as well for pleasantry.

"Oh my love, it is a sign of the gods that want us to engage in parsimonous union beneath the daylight lit sky of wonders and fathomless space!" moaned Kodi happily, laying his forelimbs on the ground to better show off his ass.

Kibry much enjoyed, so he mounted his lover the Kodi, inserting his ginormous two meter long dong up the ass. It was full of virulent yellow cysts that bursted as they passed through the hole, lubing up the passage with much pleasure.

"Oh Kodu, your anal is so tightness like a constriction python of marrow rending condolences!" moaned Kirby with much pleasure like a malevolent chicken whose limbs were ripped by hawks of monophyletic consistency.

And so Kirby humped and humped, floods of green pus and carrion vulture prostate oozing down Kodi's emacculate arse. But the evil Dusty was watching, and got MAD!

"GRRR you shall me my sexuality SLAVE!" said the evil bitch (geddit) with much hatred in her pericardium.

And then she run for the kill, wanting to destroy love in order to plunge the universe into blackness! But thankfully our heroes Muk and Luk intercepted. Luk laid on the ground, and Muk intruduced his fingers in his nostrils, pushing his nerves in order to slide across the snow like a motorcycle of calulent lovecraftian incipidicity. But the snow was evil and much didn't like, so it began to grow huge collumns and slides, which our two polar bears evaded with stride.

"You FOOLS you shall die you inane retardation FOOLS!!!!!!!" said the snow evilly like a president of evil in an evil mansion of an evil USA.

"Stop your madness snow, you will die and burn in hell where you will be raped forever by dementia keas with porcelain plates in their gaping cloacas!" said Muk wisely and morally.

 

"NEVER!!!!!" said the snow stubornly and moronically.

So it then began to grow lots of spikes of ice, which shredded Luk's belly, his intestines being dislodged and throwing blood, bowels and shitty everywhere! But Muk was smart, he used his brother's intestines to lasso at Dusty, strangulating her neck!

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH YOU FUCKING BEARS IN A GAY SENSE YOU WILL PAY FOR THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Dusty evilly and angrily because she was on her period, before her neck was snapped and her head was sent flying back at Muk!

Her jaws opened, and they fell on Muk's face, ripping it off, revealing his bloody white calcium bones underneath. Meanwhile Kodi and Kirby were fucking.

"Oh yes my love, triturate my prostate like Antinous throat by the Nile!" moaned Kodi sexually and sexily because he was having SEX.

And thus Kirby humped faster and faster, like a hurricane wind of loves scattered through winds of pure righteousness holy lusts. The winds liked so much that a gust of air went up Kirby's ass, hitting his prostate and making him very close to cum.

"Oh my love, my knees are weak like the foundations of pansy!" said Kriby moaningly.

"Cum inside, impregnate me with the pure Nerites luminescence of amorous condolences of a fate well deserved!" moaned Codi lovingly.

And thus the two dogs kissed, and Kirby ejaculated inside Kodi a pure momentous light of love that engulfed the entire universe with pink radiance of lust and beautiful aesthetics that reduced darkness to pitiful dust underneath the amorous gaze of the stars.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the snow evilly, but it was too late, it was melted and sent to Naraka to have Barbies dolls hoved up its frozen nose for all eternity, boys and girls!

The love light of the Kodi and Kirby was so holy and luminous that it regenerated Muk's face and Luk's intestinals, and set evil whore Dusty's uncleansed corpse on fire, ridding the world of it's impurity. And so Spring began, life and growth bursting from the earth.

"You did it, now good and life prevails!" said Muk happily.

"Indeed, but we would have never done it without you two" said Kodi and Kirby congratulationly.

And so Muk and Luk joined the sex, and the four of them lived happily ever after under the neverending global warming of passion.

The end.


End file.
